The Angel and Her Demon
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Sequel to The Princess and Her Knight. After the success of Kiba and Koneko's date, Rias randomly picks again; this time choosing Asia and Gasper. The two are determined to make the most of their date despite their differences. Will theirs go as smoothly as Kiba and Koneko's? Or will it crash and burn? AsiaxGasper. Not needed to read the first before this, but recommended.


**Author's Note: Wow, my first Highschool DxD fanfic really blew up! I have no idea why; is it because the anime finished recently and therefore it's on everyone's minds? Is it because the concept is original and the ship is hardly-seen in the fandom? I obviously can't say for sure, but seeing as how popular it was(in terms of my fanfics at least) I decided to write a sequel! And, perhaps, several other one-shots? If I write a third, I was thinking perhaps Akeno with Rossweiss. They're both extremely mature and beautiful, not to mention sexy! I think a date between those two would be very interesting indeed.**

 **I also wanted Asia to look more innocent and pure for her date since in the fandom she's often portrayed as being sexy. I did the opposite for Koneko in her fic; often portrayed as being cute in fanon so I decided to make her look sexy. It was a lot of fun! It was a lot harder to write Asia and Gasper together than it was Koneko and Kiba...but I think I figured it out. They're adorable together.**

 **########**

"Time for another date!" Rias announced happily, this time sitting on top of her desk. Her legs were crossed.

"Already?" Asia asked in surprise.

"Why not? The last time was such a success! I think it makes perfect sense," Rias pulled out the same sheets of paper she used last time out of her backpack, looking them over. Every so often she'd glance back up at her group, who were looking back at her with expectant looks on their faces, blinking.

"Oh, I wonder who'll be picked to go today?" Akeno clasped her hands together. Despite her calm tone, it was easy to see she was one of the more-excited ones.

Rias finally lowered her papers, smiling. "Today, it'll be...you two!" She pointed to Asia, who gasped in surprise from her position on the couch, and Gasper, who was sitting across from her, deeply engrossed in a video game. When he realized everyone was looking at him, he glanced up and blushed heavily, hiding his face with his portable console.

"Oh, the two of us! That sounds delightful!" Asia nodded, genuinely happy.

"Y-Yeah!" Gasper smiled nervously.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing how well you two get along," Rias added, straightening up the papers in her hands.

Picking an appropriate time and place for their date ended up being a lot harder than anticipated, due to Gasper's special...circumstance. The two eventually decided to go to an indoor petting zoo and then to a movie, then go from there.

#########

Asia arrived first, wanting to make a good impression by being timely, only to then worry if she was too early. She had originally wanted to go for a sexier look, but then toned it down a lot after remembering she was going with Gasper, not Issei. Still, her heavenly charm couldn't be hidden no matter what she put on. She was wearing a high-necked ball gown with a large skirt that billowed out; it resembled a wedding dress almost. The dress went all the way down to the ground, hiding her crystal heels from view; along with her lacy white stockings. On her hands were white lacy gloves, and her hair was braided in a single plait down her back, her bangs kept back with a matching silver crown.

"H-Hi...you look really beautiful," Gasper complimented shyly, holding his hands in front of him nervously. He looked down at the ground, teetering on his heeled shoes. Asia gave him a warm smile, not wanting him to feel nervous.

"Thank you! I...was worried it was a bit too much," She admitted, nervously twirling a piece of lace around on her fingers. The two of them were waiting in the lobby of the petting zoo, and since the two of them were there, Asia eagerly bounced over to the cashier, ready to pay for their tickets.

As she did so, she couldn't help but to think about how... _risque_ Gasper's particular outfit was, at least for him. Instead of his normal skirts and dresses, he instead wore a pair of skin-tight skinny jeans in a light blue colour, tightly clasped with a brown leather belt. The outlines of his crotch were visible from how tightly the jeans clung to his body. Black knee-high boots were on his feet, with a chunky heel, and his top was a tight white tank top with a lacy blue cardigan pulled over it. He also had a blue headband in his hair, pulling back his bangs, and black lacy gloves on his hands. Those looked to be the most out-of-place in his outfit, and Asia found herself staring at those the most.

"Have a fun time!" The cashier waved at them, making Asia nod and smile in response. She thought it was strange that the cashier just accepted their money without questioning why two kids of their age would be wandering around on a Wednesday evening, but Asia eventually disregarded it.

"Come on, Gasper-kun! The animals await us!" She gently took his hand and led him through the large double-doors that were painted to look like stable doors. He perked up slightly, though he was still nervous.

Inside, the petting zoo was clearly more of a stable; warm with different signs set up leading to different animals. It was also much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside with a tall roof. The room they were in currently housed sheep and goats, and Gasper nervously walked over to the sheep pen, holding out his hand.

Asia came up beside him, still smiling. She watched as he slowly reached out his hand after slipping off his gloves, digging his hands into the soft, fluffy, white wool. After the sheep didn't react, Gasper started to run his hands slowly over the wool, gasping.

"I-It's soft! Really soft!" He exclaimed in amazement. He continued petting the sheep.

Asia giggled. "They make sweaters out of wool," She commented, and Gasper nodded.

"I know. W-When I was younger, one of the servants made me a sweater out of sheep wool. Though it was black instead of white. But it was still wool! It was to keep me warm on winter nights," He explained, wincing slightly at the memory.

He continued petting the sheep for a while, his eyes lighting up at the sight of a lamb, toddling around on unsteady legs. "It's so cute!" He stuck out his hand, and much to his delight, the lamb scampered over, allowing Gasper to pet its head.

Asia continued to stand there with a smile on her face, gasping in surprise when Gasper suddenly took her hand and placed it on the lamb's head as well.

"I still have my glove on!" She reminded him, trying to sound playful. Instead, Gasper blushed heavily in embarrassment and quickly let go of her hand.

"Oh no! That's right! I'm sorry!" He dropped his own gloves on the ground as he trembled, and Asia quickly bent down to pick them up before one of the sheep noticed and tried to chew on them. As she stood up, her breasts bounced slightly; the dress didn't provide very good binding.

"Please don't be upset! I'm not! It's an easy mistake to make," She reassured him, placing a hand on his head. He hiccuped slightly, looking at her with his pink eyes. She continued to smile at him to reassure him, making him hiccup again. "Let's go look at some other animals," She suggested, walking ahead of him. She lifted up her dress slightly to keep it out of the dirt, revealing her crystal heels.

"Your shoes look like glass slippers! They're really pretty!" Gasper blurted out, keeping a tight grip on his gloves. "Like Cinderella's,"

Asia beamed at that. "Thank you! Irina-chan helped me make them! In fact, this whole outfit was her idea," She gestured to it. She then pushed open the next set of doors, finding herself in an even larger room. "I think this is where they have ponies," She said to herself, smelling the musk in the air.

"Ponies?" Gasper asked in excitement, slipping his gloves in his pocket and running ahead of her. He stopped in front of the nearest stall, almost falling over on his heels. "W-Whoa...!"

"Be careful!" Asia gasped, finally catching up to him. "Why are you dressed like that? Is that a rude question? If it is, I'm sorry! I just thought...you liked girly outfits. I actually expected you to be wearing something like this," She motioned to her own outfit, finally dropping the skirt. It swished lightly as it fell back into place.

"I-I thought about it," He admitted, climbing on one of the rails on the gate to look into the pen better. "B-But then...Issei-kun showed up when I-I was in the middle of getting d-dressed...and he said...that you n-normally look really cute and g-girly, and that I should try something new. T-Try being sexy. S-So he helped me put this on," He posed slightly, leaning back from where he stood. "D-Does it not suit me?"

"No...I really like it! It's fun to do something different every once in a while!" She then walked over to the stall, noticing a family of grey horses inside, already dozing. "They're already asleep. Let's go look at some other animals," She suggested gently. Gasper jumped off the gate, wobbling in his heels again. He then followed after her, following her to a smaller section of the petting zoo.

This area was being operated by an attendant, who smiled happily at them when they approached.

"What is there to look at here?" Asia asked politely, clasping her hands together.

"Small animals you can hold. Hence why I'm here, to make sure people are handling the animals carefully," The blonde continued to smile, dressed in a khaki uniform. "Would you two ladies like to try?"

"Sure! But Gasper-kun isn't-" Asia started, only to get cut off by Gasper cooing happily.

"There are bunnies in here! Oh, please, may I hold one? I would like to hold a white one, please!" He gushed to the girl, only to blush heavily. He took a few steps back, staring down at the ground. "P-Please." He quickly added.

The woman simply chuckled, going over to one of the rabbit hutches. She lifted off the lid and pulled out a small white rabbit with red eyes that squirmed around slightly in her arms. She then walked back over to the two. "This little guy is named Feather," She explained proudly. "Be careful and gentle with him though, please," She gently handed the rabbit to Gasper, who started to tremble from nerves once he cradled it.

"S-So adorable...!" He managed, hiccuping. The rabbit twitched its pink nose in response.

Asia smiled happily, glad Gasper was finally starting to enjoy himself. "Do you like rabbits?"

"Uh-huh...I think they're really cute," He replied in a distracted tone, still holding the rabbit. After a few more minutes, he shyly handed it off to Asia, who giggled and held it close to her body, enjoying its warmth.

After she held it for a few minutes, she handed the rabbit back to the attendant, still smiling. "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed holding Feather," The woman placed the rabbit back in its hutch. "Would you like to hold another bunny, or look at something else?"

"Actually, I think we're finished here for today. It's getting late. But thank you for the offer!" Asia declined politely, curtsying slightly. The woman's smile never wavered.

"Well, suit yourself. I hope you have a good rest of your night!" She waved, and Asia waved back as her and Gasper left the petting zoo. By that point, night had fallen, dousing the couple in light purple and black, as well as a slight chilliness. Gasper seemed noticeably more relaxed as well, briefly glancing up at the crescent moon in the sky.

"Next, we're going to see a movie!" Asia reminded him in a perky voice, hoping to get him excited. She marched down the street to where the movie theater was, suddenly finding herself thankful there weren't very many people around. Gasper followed after her, still very unsteady on his heels. They arrived at the theater and walked inside, Asia going over to look at the movie posters. "What should we watch?"

"N-Nothing scary! I-I don't want to watch a horror movie," Gasper spoke up, trembling. Asia nodded in understanding, continuing to look through the posters. She then perked up.

"What about this? A romance story, about a pure-hearted succubus and the nerdy and perverted human boy! She teaches him her ways after saving him from a near-death experience, but soon, the two start to fall deeply in love!" She swooned. "It sounds familiar..."

"I-I wouldn't mind watching that!" Gasper smiled nervously, and Asia nodded in approval, going over to the ticket counter. She pulled out a silk white coin purse to pay for the tickets.

"Two tickets for Highschool SSS, please!" She placed her money on the counter, and the busty woman smiled at her.

"Coming right up!" Her breasts bounced as she slid the tickets across the counter, as did her black ponytail. Asia handed Gasper his ticket, then glanced back at the ticket-counter-lady with a gasp.

"Akeno-chan!" She exclaimed. Akeno just winked at her as she continued working.

"What is Akeno-san doing here?" Gasper wondered, tightly clutching his ticket.

"Maybe she's keeping an eye on us to make sure our date is going well!" She suggested, shrugging lightly. "Do you want snacks?" She asked instead, walking over to the concession stand. Gasper nodded eagerly, hurrying to be next to her.

"What a beautiful dress. Is this your honeymoon? Where is your husband? He shouldn't leave the blushing bride all by herself!" The concessions man purred slightly, making Asia blush heavily in embarrassment.

"T-This isn't a wedding dress...it's just my date outfit...I'm here on a-a date with someone..." She explained shyly. She then glanced over at Gasper, who had gotten distracted by some of the arcade games and was currently coaxing someone on who was playing an action-themed fighting game, often using unladylike language.

"My apologies, miss. But you would know why I made such a mistake. You look absolutely radiant," The man continued.

"T-Thank you," Asia continued to blush, nodding. "Now, as for my snacks..." She looked around at all of the choices, feeling overwhelmed. She wasn't very much of a heavy snacker, but one didn't go to the movies and just get nothing. She eventually decided on a small ice-cream sandwich and a small fruit punch. She then called Gasper over to her. "What do you want, Gasper-kun?"

"Uhhhh..." Gasper blinked in response, his eyes quickly lighting up as he beheld all of the snacks that were available. "I-I want...a tray of nachos, and a medium popcorn, and a large soda, and two boxes of candy, and...a Popsicle! An orange one!" He rattled off quickly, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Will that be all?" The concession man asked, still making no move to make any of the orders. Gasper nodded. He preoccupied himself with staring at Asia's breasts, which made her blush.

"E-Excuse me, sir, but our movie is probably going to start soon. So...if you would please make our snacks, we would be happy," Asia blushed even more, her breasts bouncing slightly. The man finally snapped out of it and straightened, nodding.

"Right. Of course!" He dashed around the counter, making their snacks. A line had already started to form by the time he was done, handing them their snacks. "Enjoy your movie!"

"Thank you!" Asia smiled at the man, gently picking up her skirt again as she tried to balance her snacks in the other hand. She found the theater they were expected to be in and she stepped inside, glad to see the lights were still on. She found their seats, which were near the top and inbetween. She hurried over to them and sat down, readjusting her skirt. "Over here, Gasper-kun!"

He nodded and sat down next to her shyly, trying to balance the sheer amount of snacks he had gotten with all of the limited space he had. They decided to eat their ice-cream first purely so they wouldn't melt; Asia ate hers very carefully and daintily, not wanting the ice cream to drip onto her white gown and stain it. Gasper ate his quickly, getting Popsicle residue around his mouth. Asia chuckled and handed him a napkin, making him blush and quickly wipe off his mouth.

Soon the lights dimmed, then turned off completely as the movie started, the theater filled with quite a large number of people. Asia sat up straight in her seat, taking a sip of her fruit punch. She was excited for the movie. She loved romances!

The movie continued on, detailing the life of the kind and noble succubus with a head of fiery red hair, who despite being a princess found herself bored of her everyday life. One day while shopping, she happened upon a young man with black hair who was dying from being hit by a truck. She took pity on him and saved his life, making him her servant. And the story continued, showing how they both slowly but surely fell into deep, passionate love with each other.

Asia smiled as she watched, clasping her hands together. The movie, however, started to take a turn, featuring a scene where the succubus exposed her large and supple breasts for the camera as she brushed her hair. Asia blushed heavily, covering up her eyes.

"Eeeeek!" Gasper cried in embarrassment, flipping over the popcorn bag and pulling it over his head. The popcorn spilled out everywhere; he stepped on a few kernels noisily with his boots accidentally.

"G-Gasper-kun," Asia whispered. "T-Take your bag off! I-It's distracting to other people!"

"O-Oh! right! Oh no! I didn't mean to cause a disturbance!" He pulled the bag off his head, revealing his hair had gotten slightly mussed-up from the popcorn grease. He still kept his head down, focusing on eating his nachos. Asia picked up the discarded bag and held it in her lap along with her ice-cream sandwich wrapper trash, since she figured Gasper would forget all about it.

Eventually, the movie was over, ending on a still frame of the two kissing at their wedding. The lights turned back on and Asia smiled happily at Gasper.

"Wasn't that a good movie? My favourite character in it was the succubus' tutor, America! She was very kind and pious! She reminded me of myself!" She stood up, adjusting her skirt again. Her breasts bounced slightly from the motion.

Gasper nodded shyly, still having a lot of snacks left. His eyes seemed to have turned redder in the time that passed. "I-I liked the chef's younger brother, the vampire. I-I wasn't expecting him to actually be a boy in disguise as a girl!" He stood up himself, gathering up all of his snacks.

Asia started to walk up the stairs, only to step on the hem of her dress really hard with her heel. She lost her balance, slipping on the next step. "Eeeeeek!" She screamed in surprise, falling down the whole flight of movie theater stairs. She winced as she hit the floor, a ripping sound audible.

"Oh no! Watch out!" Gasper cried, finally tripping over his own shoes and falling as well, landing on top of Asia. Their drinks miraculously and randomly decided to burst open at that point as well, spraying them in sticky fruit punch and cola.

"O-Oh dear...!" Asia cried out, finally managing to stand up. She hurried out of the theater using the ramp, wincing as she glanced at her dress in the brightly-lit lobby. "M-My dress...i-it's ruined!" A huge tear was in the front and side of the dress, making the lace fall off. Her lacy thigh-high stockings had been exposed on one side; also revealing a white lacy garterbelt on her right thigh. The fruit punch and cola and stained the front extremely badly; even making the gown see-through and revealing her green bra and panties with a polka-dot pattern. She sniffled slightly. "I-I'm so clumsy..."

"Maybe we should just go home..." Gasper suggested slightly, tightly clutching an empty popcorn bag, seemingly debating whether to hide his face in it or not. He was trembling and for some reason had put his gloves back on. The soda made his shirt see-through as well, revealing his pale skin and pink perky nipples. "A-And I'm sorry your dress got ruined! It's my fault!"

"No, it's not! It's my fault for wearing a dress like this on a date like this..." Asia sighed. "L-Let's just go home. We can change our clothes and shower! Wouldn't that be nice?" She still attempted to smile, but Gasper pouted instead. He then gasped slightly.

"O-Ouch..." He winced, rubbing his lips.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She asked in concern.

"N-Nothing..."

"Alright..." The two then walked back to Issei's house, feeling awkward and not saying anything.

##########

Luckily, the house was quiet when Asia returned, which made her sigh in relief. Normally she would've been concerned or suspicious of Issei not coming to greet her the moment she arrived, but she was glad he was nowhere to be seen tonight. She didn't want him seeing her in this position.

She quickly took a shower and threw her dress in the laundry, hoping one of her housemates could mend the large tear in it, though she wasn't particularly hopeful. She braided her hair once more after it dried and put on a pair of lacy white panties with a frilly pink nightgown over it; no bra. She then sat down on the couch, in the mood to watch some TV when she felt someone's eyes on her.

She quickly spun around and nearly yelped in surprise, which made Gasper yelp, jumping in surprise. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He blushed. "I-I just...ummm..." He looked away from her shyly. He was dressed in a similar nightgown, except his had a higher neck on it and went to the floor.

"What is it? I'm sure I could help you out!" Asia smiled warmly, patting the seat next to her. He sat next to her, stiffening up slightly. "If you're still upset about falling into me earlier-"

"N-No! It's something else...ummm.." He kept looking down at the floor, mumbling to himself. "I-I...please let me drink your blood!" He suddenly blurted out, making her eyes widen.

"O-Oh..." She then remembered how anxiously he looked at the moon earlier, and how his eyes had reddened after the movie, and how he suddenly cried out in pain..."You're just thirsty! U-Uh...well, there's nothing to be done for it," She nervously pulled her braid over to the other side of her, tilting her head and exposing her milky-white neck.

"A-Are you sure...? I promise it's not going to hurt! B-But..." Gasped winced, looking away from her. "Normally, I drink Issei-kun's blood, but I can't find him...a-and I was with you this whole time, and I started craving your blood..." He then gasped. "Not crave in a bad way! I promise I'm not scary like that!"

"Gasper-kun," Asia tried to reassure him. "You can't help what you are. If you're feeling thirsty, then just go for it! I'm not going to be upset," She smiled, and finally Gasper nodded and advanced towards her, revealing his fangs and gently sinking them into her neck. Asia cried out in surprise, wincing as she felt the blood literally being sucked from her. Gasper's bite had a pain-killer in it, so she didn't even feel the pain anymore, but the blood-sucking sensation was still new. It was like she was a tall glass of warm, thick juice and someone was drinking her through a straw. Is this what soda felt like?

Gasper continued to drink from her, wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer to him. Asia felt herself starting to go limp, so she held onto Gasper as well, keeping a tight grip on him. A few seconds later, he unlatched himself from her neck and quickly moved away, licking his fangs clean of any leftover blood. He then blushed heavily and looked away from her.

"Gasper-kun," She started firmly, only to feel a sudden spell of dizziness come over her as she fell to the couch, passed out. Gasper cried out in surprise, rolling her over and gently placing his hand on her chest. He felt around briefly to try and find it, blushing heavily when his hand cupped one of her breasts, which was bra-less and perky. Her nipples poked through her sheer nightgown. He quickly looked away afterwards, still looking for her heartbeat. He sighed in relief when he found it, only to suddenly collapse from exhaustion as well, on top of her.

##########

The next day after school, the two were called back to attend their duties in the Occult Research Club, and they went, being startled by the sight of Rias, smiling as she sat in the chair in front of her desk. Her hands were folded under her chin. "So, how was the date?" She asked in an expectant tone, making the two blush heavily.

"U-Umm..." Gasper immediately raced into the corner he usually kept his box in, hopping inside and closing the lid.

"I thought it went well..." Asia started out slowly. "I feel like we didn't bond as much as you would've liked, Rias-chan...but...we both did have fun. And isn't _that_ all that matters at the end?" She looked back at Rias, feeling confident.

"Akeno-chan told me about part of it. You two seemed to get along quite well. I am very pleased by that news," Rias responded smoothly, still smiling.

"R-Really?" Gasper asked doubtfully, peeking out from the top of his box. Rias nodded.

"Perhaps him being a vampire made you get close in an unexpected way," She continued, making Asia's face blush a bright red.

"I-It wasn't like that, Rias-chan! I swear! I was just helping out a friend!" She protested, waving her hands around in a panic.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you!" Rias reassured her. "When do you two think you'll be ready for another date?"

"A-Another one...?" Gasper peeked out of his box even more, leaning out of it slightly. "I-I guess I wouldn't mind that..."

"Maybe...in a few weeks? I mean, we're going to do this with everyone, right? So, after I've gone out with some other people, I'll be willing to give Gasper-kun another go!" Asia smiled, going over to the younger boy. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead, making him blush heavily and draw back in surprise.

Rias smiled. "I was just teasing you two, but if you're really _that_ eager..."

"H-Huh?!" The two of them blushed, glancing back over at Rias.

"Hey, I'm just kidding with you!" Rias reassured them, standing up from her desk. "Now, get ready. The other members will be here soon,"

"Yes!" The two nodded and hurried off, eager to get the clubroom ready for their meeting.


End file.
